Hearts Over Minds
by darksider45
Summary: Jentha and Commander Shepard meet under troublesome circumstances. Jentha finds out the Commander's intentions, having to make a decision, and Shepard has to do the same. Ride along as the story rolls out! Rated T for Language and Violence, male Shepard/Jentha Pairing.
1. Someone To Meet

**Hearts Over Minds**

**Chapter 1 - Someone to Meet**

**Hey guys! Here's the idea I've been talking about! It's a pairing of Jentha, The Blue Suns Commander, and The Great Commander Shepard! I think you'll like the way I get them together!**

**I found her unique, because of her hair, (As many people would agree on,) And I hope you like it!**

**Enough of my babbling, here's the beginning!**

* * *

"Finally, They sent us people who looks like they can actually fight," A Batarian said as three heavily armed persons exited the skycar that just landed.

"Yep, That's us," said the leader of the group.

"Did they tell you what we're up against?" The Batarian asked.

"Enough to know what's going on," replied the leader.

The Alien nodded, "Find Cathka, he'll brief you on the plan we are to yet execute."

The Leader of the group nodded back, "Got it,"

The Batarian stepped to the side to allow the trio to pass.

"Sounds like a suicide run to me," said the colored soldier at the Leader's side.

"Maybe, but at least we'll get to kick some merc ass when we get to Archangel, right, Jacob?" The leader told him.

The soldier chuckled, "You got me interested, Commander."

"Just the way it should," The leader replied with a grin.

"How are we going to get out when we do get to him?" Asked the second-in-command, Miranda.

"Like I said, kick ass and take names," the leader told her.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening, Commander Wallace," apologized Miranda.

"It's Shepard, ain't it? Or did that change when I wasn't looking?" Wallace asked with another grin.

She shook her head, flashing a quick grin.

They navigated through the halls, stopping by the Eclipse Mech room as well, hacking a heavy mech's targeting. When they were done, they made their way through to the street.

"_Commander, The Blue Suns Commander is in that room on the other side, you can speak with him for information about the attack._" Came a comm from EDI.

"Alright, Thanks EDI, I'll check it out," Wallace said as he turned to his comrades, "go ahead and look for ways to hinder the resistance here. I'm going to go see what I can dig up."

Both Cerberus operatives nodded.

"Roger," replied Jacob.

"Got it," Miranda said as well.

They parted ways, Wallace made sure to dodge the shots being fired from Archangel as he moved past a barricade, then moved down to a door after a blue suns merc went in. The door opened, and he walked in, he got eyed at by two Mercs by the door. He went his way down the hallway about halfway to another door on the right. He walked in to see a meeting room of blue suns.

"Tell Cathka to get that gunship running! I'm going to need it!" Shouted a Batarian who seems to be the leader.

Wallace stepped into the room, he barely got two-thirds of a way in before;

"Someone deal with this freelancer! I don't have time for this shit!" Again, shouted the leader.

_"Wow, what a nice, warm welcome," _thought Wallace.

"Hey," came a voice from the left.

He turned to the side to see a really pretty girl of a Merc. Her hair was what caught his eye. She motioned for him to step outside.

"Sorry about that. Tarak is pissed, and I hope you understand why he's acting the way he is, I'm Jentha," she told him after the doors closed with a smile.

"Hey, Jentha, and I understand, what did Archangel do to get him that point?" Wallace asked.

"Nearly killed him in his home, I'm pissed at Archangel, but I'm more pissed at Tarak. For the way he's been treating me lately. Even before the attempt on his life," she told him.

He nodded, "But why is a beautiful, yet deadly girl like you doing in this Hellhole?" He asked.

She smiled at him for the compliment, "The Blue Suns has been my entire life, and I earned my place as a Commander..." She said as her smile faded away, looking at the ground to the side.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure you did, Jentha, you believed in yourself, and look where it got you," he told her with a smile.

She looked up to see his smile, and did the same.

"You're a strong woman, Commander, don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Wallace said.

She nodded, "Thanks," she replied as the smile grew slightly bigger.

He patted her on the shoulder, "Alright, I've got to go, my team's waiting on me."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Jentha asked.

"I'm part of this infiltration team to go in after Archangel," he told her, "Why?"

"I was wondering...If we both survive this, can we meet up sometime?" She asked, wrapping her hands around each other.

Wallace nodded, "Sure."

"What is your name?" Came a question.

He paused, "_Uh..._" He thought, it probably wouldn't hurt.

"Wallace Shepard," he answered her.

Her eyes went wide, "Wait, THE Shepard?"

"Yes," he replied.

"But...what did Archangel do to you?" She asked.

"Nothing," Wallace told her before turning around, and leaving to catch up with the rest of the team.

She looked after him in confusion, if Archangel didn't do anything to Wallace, then...

Her eyes widened again after a revelation. Wallace was here to get Archangel out! That meant death for everybody that opposed him...

She wondered what to do...

Wallace frowned to himself while he walked away from Jentha. He knew she was going to be part of the force attacking them when they reach Archangel, and he didn't want to kill her in the event. Maybe, just maybe, he might have something that'll work...

* * *

**And there's the first chapter!**

**Did I overdo it? I think I did. Did I? Nevermind.**

**I hope you enjoyed this one! Thanks for reading, and please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	2. Decisions

**Hearts Over Minds**

**Chapter 2 - Decisions**

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Read on! (I know some of you are going, "Man! Don't tell me how to live my life!") LOL!**

**Also, I've made a change about the Gunship scene, what is it? Well, that's up to you to find out!**

* * *

"There's the signal. Bravo team! Go, Go Go!" Sargent Cathka said into a console.

Jacob stepped to the side to allow three men pass by him. He resumed his original position afterwards.

"Better get this gunship to 100 percent before Tarak needs her again," Cathka said as begun looking for something, "Now, where'd I put that power tool?"

Wallace looked to the side of him to see it, he got an idea.

He grabbed the tool, pointing it towards the Batarian's back, "You need to chill, bro," then he shoved the tool into the shield generator.

Cathka had a seizure as he fell to the ground, dead, as Wallace walked pass him.

They made their way of the barricade, Wallace cracked his knuckles, "Let's have a little bit of fun of our own."

He pulled out his Mattock, as Miranda and Jacob pulled out their preferred weapons.

"Let's go," Wallace said, injecting a new clip.

Jacob started the party by biotically charging towards a freelancer on the other side of the bridge. The man was leaning against the wall, about to move in, he looked and he was too late to move as Jacob collided with him into the hard surface.

The man slid down with blood coming out of his mouth, a lethal impact.

Wallace ran in the building. He sidestepped while he fired a couple of rounds into one freelancer, who never had the time to react.

Miranda fired up her biotics as she engulfed two men and slammed them together, then brought them down to the ground together, hard.

Wallace aimed up towards the rail of the floor he was walking the stairs up to. He decreased his pace, placing several shots into the back of a freelancer who was trying to get through the door.

The Commander quickly reloaded. During the process, two Mercs popped out of cover of a large plant. He responded with a drop of his Mattock, and a lightning fast switch to the Phalanx. He fired two shots, and both were down on the ground.

"Damn," Jacob said, watching.

Wallace grinned at him, "That's the benefit of being a man only with guns."

They moved towards the door, and it opened. They saw a dark blue frame of a Turian in the shadow by the window.

"Archangel?" Wallace asked.

He saw a finger lifted up, he nodded as he understood.

The Commander saw the sniper flash with a shot. After that, Archangel stood up with the sniper as support. He turned, and walked towards the group then, removing his helmet in the process.

Wallace smiled as he saw who it was.

"Shepard, I thought you were dead," Said Archangel.

"Garrus? What are you doing out here?" Wallace asked the Turian happily as he stepped forward.

Garrus chuckled, "Heh, I could ask you the same thing," he replied as he stood up.

"Well, we got here, but how are we going to get out?" Miranda asked.

Garrus turned and walked over to the window again, overlooking the bridge. Wallace stepped beside him.

"That bridge saved my life, pushing all of those morons into sight, but it works both ways," Garrus explained, then pointed out; "They're murder us if we to that way."

"So, we just sit here?" Miranda said.

"It's not too bad, let them come to us," Wallace replied.

Garrus nodded in agreement, "I can do a lot of damage from this vantage point."

"Heads up! Looks like we got company!" Jacob said, directing at the barricades.

Garrus looked through his scope, then handed it to Wallace, "Eclipse Scouts."

The Commander looked through the scope, sighting one, then pulled the trigger.

"Yeah, but with one short," Wallace said with a grin.

"You haven't changed one bit, Commander, let's do this," the Turian said to him.

They bumped fists as they spread out.

"Jacob, come with me, we'll keep them down there," Wallace said as he took out his Mattock.

"Yes Sir," was his response, following The Commander through the door.

Miranda got the message, and took out her pistol for precision.

The two men got to the bottom floor, and made their way to the front.

The mechs were no longer there, just scattered among the floor in bits and pieces, they were replaced by several Eclipse troopers.

"Well, that's just makes it more fun," Jacob said to Wallace.

"Now you're talking, Corsair, let's go get 'em," The Commander replied, tilting his head towards the Mercs.

Jacob nodded, then biotically charged a merc.

Wallace switched his Mattock to his right as he pulled out his Phalanx into his left.

The Commander took off into a sprint. Jacob was blasting away with his shotgun, Miranda raining down hell, and Garrus was picking them off, one by one. Wallace began firing his own.

Jacob dodged a melee strike from a trooper, and responded with a biotic hit with his elbow, sending the man sliding into an abandoned car. The collision snapped the neck.

Garrus sighted a merc, exhaled, then fired. Head Shot.

Wallace fired his last round in his Phalanx, it clicked, and he holstered it. Then, resumed firing with his Mattock.

Miranda sent bursts of fire into her enemies. She took down two, then sent a warp to one, and tore him apart.

More mercs poured over the barricade.

_"Where the fuck are these guys coming from?" _Thought Wallace.

He reloaded his Semiautomatic rifle, only to hear;

"Oh, Crap! They got a Heavy Mech!" Said Garrus.

"We took care of that," Miranda told him.

Jacob and Wallace backed to allow room for the mech. It dropped with a loud smashing of ground, then unpacked. More Eclipse mercs began to flood over the barricade. The heavy mech turned around, and started killing.

"Should we join?" Jacob asked.

"I have no idea," Wallace replied.

"I can't get a clear shot!" Garrus groaned.

"I can't as well," Miranda said.

"We'll wait until they kill it, then..." Wallace said but was interrupted by an explosion, reinforced by alarms.

"They had to use their heads eventually, they're in the basement!" Garrus said through the comm.

"Alright, Jacob and I will handle that, Miranda, keep that bastard alive, will ya?" Wallace said as he and Jacob took off towards the building.

"Roger," she replied.

"Are you sure? Who knows what you'll find down there?" Garrus said with concern.

"A lot of angry mercs. I know that," The Commander replied.

He heard Garrus chuckle at the witty comeback.

"We'll be back up before you know it," Wallace said as both men passed through the door into the basement.

"Good luck," the Turian said before Wallace heard a sniper shot.

The two men stormed down two staircases before coming upon a shutter.

"There's a door! Close it!" Jacob said.

Wallace ran over to the button, and Punched it.

It displayed a ten second countdown, and Blood Pack mercs came out of the wood works.

Wallace popped out, and fired four shots, two for two vorcha.

Jacob did the same, and killed three vorcha with three blasts of his shotgun.

Wallace peeked out one more time, and fired ten shots into a Krogan, and he fell before the door closed.

"Alright, that's one, ready for a test, Mr. Taylor?" Wallace asked.

"What test is that, Commander?" He asked back.

"I want you to go through there, and see if you can shut the door in there," Wallace said as he pointed to the door to the left, "It's a small corridor. It should be easy for you."

Jacob nodded, "Ok, Got it."

Wallace patted him on the shoulder, "Let's go kick some ass."

"Hell Yes," Jacob said before heading off to the room.

Wallace went the other way. He gave himself the hard part.

The door opened to reveal a large room full of Blood Pack mercs.

"Well, time to die, motherfuckers!" Wallace said as he took off into cover.

He popped out and fired three rounds for three of the vorcha, then hit cover before they began firing on him.

The Commander looked to the side as a Varren came running around the corner. He took it down with two shots to the head, and the animal fell.

He went back into business. He looked over the cover, and emptied the rest of his mag into a Krogan who fell to the last couple of precise shots.

The gun was locked and loaded. Wallace departed from his protection as he marched forward, taking vorcha after vorcha down with one shots, one kills.

He made it to the shutter, pressed the button, then the countdown started.

The Soldier defended his position while he downed any Varren, Vorcha, and Keogan who had the balls to try to reach the shutter.

The door closed as Wallace sighed a relief, then made his way back.

* * *

_Earlier:_

Jacob entered the hallway, and Wallace was right. It was a small, hallway-like corridor going straight, then to the right.

He pulled out his shotgun as Vorcha popped out of cover to shoot at him. He hit cover before so. After a break in the fire, he moved up to the next column, and was within range for his shotgun. He leaned out, and shot the two vorcha who was firing at him before they got to do it again.

The Corsair moved up, vaulting a low wall, and did it again before a flamethrower lighted up in front of him. Feelin' the heat, he ducked,and waited for the flamethrower to have to cool down. He vaulted over the last wall, and spawned a biotic shield in front of him with his left while he shot the flamer with a wall of projectiles. He shot the accompanying vorcha as well.

He let his shield down, jumped over a low wall, and did so once more before another pair came out of cover, already blazing.

Jacob ducked underneath the shooting, reloading in the process, and waited for a pause. When it happened, he vaulted over the wall and let loose of two rounds.

He rushed over to the shutter, jumping over the last of the walls, and punched in the button.

The Corsair looked over his shoulder, and saw more of the Blood Pack mercs closing in. He leaned out, firing several rounds before having to reload.

He looked again, saw a few more vorcha, then peeked out again. He fired three rounds before the shutter came down.

"Done," he said to himself before heading back.

* * *

_Present:_

Wallace got back into the room they started in, and waited for Jacob, who didn't take long.

"Get 'em?" Wallace asked,

Jacob smiled, "Yes Sir, I did."

Wallace gave him a grin as they fist-bumped.

"Shepard, you better get back up here, they're coming through the doors," Said Garrus through the comm.

"We're on our way," Wallace replied, then patting Jacob on the shoulder, "Let's go."

Both men took off.

* * *

The door was cut, and it opened. Stepping in, the blood pack leader, a Krogan, Garm.

He roared, followed by, "Rip them to shreds!" a Vorcha passed by, then was shot from Garrus.

Garm looked in the direction of the shot, and saw the Turian.

"I'll handle Archangel!" Garm said as he made his way up the stairs.

The other vorcha left standing was shot as well, but by Wallace.

"Jacob, take out the blood pack on this floor, I'll go upstairs and help with the leader," Wallace said, holstering his Phalanx and pulling out his Mattock.

"Yes Sir," was Jacob's reply.

The Commander went up the stairs, he was faced by two Krogan. He fired half the mag of his Mattock into the closest, and the other charged at Wallace.

He braced himself, then flattened himself along the wall while the Krogan went flying by, and Into the wall of a room. Wallace switched his Mattock into his left, taking out his Katana Shotgun. He fired both at the same time, his Mattock firing three shots before pulling the trigger on the Katana.

He got halfway through both mags before the Krogan finally drew his last breath.

Wallace out his shotgun up, and reloaded his Mattock. He rushed over to Garrus' Overlook. Garm pinned him and Miranda down.

The Commander took a deep breath. He popped around the corner, placing rounds into Garm as he sidestepped towards the window. He reached empty when he did so.

The Krogan spun around with rage in his eyes, the burning pair glared at Wallace, but then, they disappeared, Garrus shot him in the back of head.

"Nice distraction, Shepard. Finally took the bastard down," Garrus said with a smile.

Wallace nodded, "Hell Yes."

Jacob entered the room.

"Well, that's two down, that just leaves the Blue Suns, think we can make a break for it?" Wallace asked.

Garrus shrugged, "I don't know, let's go look," the Turian said while he stepped towards the window of his overlook.

He propped up the scope of his Mantis, looking through it at the barricade.

"I don't see anyone, what are they...?" Garrus tried to say before they heard the sound of glass breaking to the far right.

They looked and saw the Blue Suns roping in.

"Oh Shit!" Wallace said, diving for cover before the mercs opened fire.

Everybody else did the same.

Wallace reloaded his Mattock, popped up and paused.

Among the team was Jentha, she roped in after the first wave of five.

_"Fuck, uh...I guess I'll have to try." _Wallace thought.

"Don't shoot at the Commander! Let her live!" Wallace said after ducking into cover.

As expected, the team gave him looks.

"I'll explain later!"

They all nodded as they shifted their fire to the other mercs.

Garrus leaned out of cover with his Predator and got a bulls-eye of a merc, and emptied the rest into a Centurion, who fell to the last bullet.

Wallace leaned back out, and shot two more mercs with only a portion of his mag.

All who remained was Jentha, who was currently in cover.

Again, they heard glass breaking, but on the bottom floor.

"Guys, go handle the Blue Suns! I'll have to talk with the Commander," Wallace told them.

They all nodded, and headed out the door.

Wallace focused his attention on Jentha, who stood from cover with a confused look;

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I think...there's something better you can do than a merc under Tarak," Wallace replied, walking towards her.

"Are you saying...?" She asked.

"I'm asking if you want to join me, yes," he said with a nod.

"I...I would..." She stuttered, looking at the floor.

The opportunity to join The Commander would be beyond her dreams, but she has been part of the Blue Suns her entire life...

"If you don't want to, I'll let you walk away after this. I'm not that kind of person," Wallace told her.

"I mean...I would love to join you...but, Blue Suns is part of my blood..." Jentha told him.

"I understand, It's just that...that...fuck..." Wallace said as he tried to summon words.

She looked at him, "What is it?"

"I...uh...just felt attracted to you. I mean, you're deadly and beautiful as you can get. You use a fucking Revenant, for God's sake!" Wallace said to her.

Jentha was speechless, He was attracted to her?

"Wow, I...I was...attracted to you too," she replied.

"You may be a Blue Suns Commander, but you're...you're mostly what I'm looking for," Wallace said to her.

"Mostly?" She asked.

"You're not with me yet," he said with a smile.

They were interrupted by Wallace's team entering the room.

"They're dead," Garrus said.

Wallace and Jentha walked over to the team.

"So, what's her answer?" Miranda asked.

"She hasn't..." Wallace tried to say before he was interrupted by the sound of a Gunship.

They looked out the window to see Tarak in his said gunship.

"Jentha!? You Bitch!" Came the raspy voice of the Batarian on the speaker.

Ejecting from the ship, was a missile, heading straight for her.

Wallace reacted by shoving Jentha to the side, out of harm's way, and BOOM, his lights were out.

"Wallace!" Jentha said, immediately lifting herself up, heading over to Wallace. She checked for a pulse, and there it was! Faintly, though.

She was devastated by the looks of him, but she ignored it and pulled him into cover.

The Blue Suns Commander gave him Medi-gel, then pulled out her Revenant.

She looked to see more of the Blue Suns pouring through the window. She moved around the corner for cover, popped out, propping the Revenant on the table for stability.

She pulled the trigger, and Hell was unleashed.

The heavy fire of the machine gun sent the mercs sprawling to the ground with bleeding holes, causing many of them to bleed out.

She heard the gunship, and went back around the corner to cover the direction of the gunship.

"You're going to hell for this, Jentha!" She heard.

"Not this time, Tarak! You're next in line!" She scoffed.

She popped out of cover, and did the same as before. She pulled the trigger, and Hell was let loose again.

The team of Wallace's joined in the fray, all four focusing fire and powers to bring the ship down.

In the end, the gunship's motor exploded, and it went spinning down to whatever it was going into.

Jentha holstered her Revenant, and checked on Wallace.

The team came over, "He's ok for now, but he needs medical attention!" Jentha told them.

* * *

**And there you go!**

**Don't be tricked by the Renegade Actions of Wallace, he's a paragon, but I honestly think those shouldn't be marked as Red. I mean, Who wouldn't want to stick a electrifying stick into a Batarian, and watch him have a dance before he dies? Just sayin'.**

**I hope I didn't make it too heroic, just to strengthen Jentha's cause to join the Commander.**

**Thanks for Reading, and Please! Leave A Review!**

**~Dark**


	3. Reassurance

**Hearts Over Minds**

**Chapter 3 - Reassurance**

**Hey Hey Hey! What's up, Guys? Here's Chapter 3! Giggity!**

* * *

_Comm. Room, Normandy_

"We done all we can for the Commander, Jentha, it's the best we could do," Jacob told The Blue Suns Commander.

Jentha looked down at the table, "It's my fault. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, it just...He gave me a choice and I was very distracted..."

"It's alright, I'm sure he'll understand," Jacob told her.

"Shepard wouldn't have been put in this position if it wasn't for her," Miranda said, next to Jacob.

Jacob looked at her.

"It was his decision, not ours," Garrus said on the side with Jentha.

"Perhaps," Miranda replied.

The door opened, and stepping in was Wallace.

"Damn, Wallace, I didn't think you'd be up," Jacob said to him.

They all looked at him with pained expressions.

Jentha looked horrified, she had done this to him?

He was only in his Cerberus Trousers and boots. Leaving his chest exposed, which made Jentha a bit...juicy, in the south, but it quickly went away, seeing his upper left chest bandaged from the base of his cheek, down to about halfway down his upper arm.

"Anybody got a mirror? I wanna know what I look like, but nobody will give me one," Wallace said to them.

Garrus chuckled, "Hell, Shepard, to us Turians, you always looked ugly, put some make-up on, and nobody will notice."

Wallace laughed, but stopped short from pain, "Ah, mm, that hurts. Quit it, Garrus," he said as he winced.

The Turian chuckled again while he shook his head.

Wallace gave him a grin, "You imagine getting shot in the face by a missile."

"I'd be a lot prettier than you," Garrus replied.

"No, you won't. You'd look the same," Wallace shot back.

"Pretty much," Garrus admitted as he shrugged.

Wallace gave a pained chuckle.

"Commander, I need to return to my duties," Jacob said as he saluted.

Wallace gave him a nod, a cue that he can leave. Jacob made his way past the Commander.

"I as well, Shepard," Miranda said, beginning to do the same.

Again, Wallace nodded.

That left Garrus, and Jentha, who was looking down at the ground.

"I'm fit to help with whatever I can, Commander, I'll be down in the forward battery, see what I can do with those babies," he said, walking past the Commander.

"You do that," Wallace told him.

Now, that left just the two of them.

Wallace walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, she was still wearing her Blue Suns armor, no doubt, she gotten looks from the crew.

"Hey, You ok?" He asked.

"I can't believe I made you get hit by that missile. I should have expected Tarak to come back..." She replied to him.

"It's Alright, Jentha, you did what you could. I probably wouldn't have made it if you didn't give me Medi-gel," he said to her assuringly.

She smiled at him, but it faded; "I could have taken the hit, though!"

"Maybe, maybe not, but I didn't want your beautiful face and wonderful hair to be ruined by a jackass," Wallace said to her.

She shrugged, "Yeah, he was a jackass, wasn't he? But, still...I just...feel responsible for your injuries."

He patted her shoulder, "Like I said, I'll make it, Jentha. You were the heroine who made it possible."

Again, she smiled, and it stayed.

"So, what would you like to do? If you don't want to be here, I can drop you off at the Citadel, Omega..." Wallace said, but was silenced by a gloved finger to the mouth.

"I...I want to stay...with you," she told him, smiling at the end.

Wallace smiled through her finger, kissing it, she laughed, something that sounded beautiful to him.

* * *

**It was short, but I think it was good, eh?**

**Sorry about the beginning of the Author's notes, it came from out of the blue...**

**Thanks for reading & leave a review please!**

**~Dark**


	4. Introductions

**Hearts Over Minds**

**Chapter 4 - Introductions**

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 4!**

* * *

Dr. Chakwas spun around in her chair upon hearing the door of the Med-Bay open up, and saw Wallace. He was still in his bandages, but with his Cerberus shirt over it. The only parts that showed were the side of his neck and the base of his jaw.

"Commander, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, Doc. I was wondering if you could check the status of my healing," Wallace said as he walked in and up to her.

"Easy enough," she said as she stood, activating her Omni-tool.

Wallace held his arms out horizontally as the tool scanned him.

"So, I heard about our newest crew member, Jentha, was it?" Karin asked him.

"Yes, Ma'am." Came his response.

"I've also heard you took this shot for her."

"Yep."

"And why did you put yourself in harm's way?"

"I didn't want that missile messing up her pretty face, and she'd be on the ship longer if she took it."

Dr. Chakwas nodded, "So, you were attracted to her?"

Wallace let out a little blush, causing Karin to laugh softly.

"Yes, I was, and still am too." He replied with a smile, putting his arms down as the scan was completed.

She smiled back, "And what attracts you to her the most?"

"Well, there are a lot of things that she has that attracts me."

"Oh?"

"One thing is, she's a soldier to the bone, despite being a mercenary. She has leadership, courage, skill. You know."

"And her looks?" Karin asked. Grinning.

Wallace chuckled as he looked down at the floor, then back up at her, "Yes."

Karin laughed, "I figured so."

"Yes, Ma'am, you figured right, but I don't like her just for her looks, you know?"

Karin nodded, "I know, have you made your move?"

Wallace shook his head, "I'm not sure. Yet."

Karin nodded once more, "Your results say your healing is progressing, it should only be a few more days. Maybe, you can use that time wisely," she told him with a wink.

The Commander chuckled once again, "I like the way you think, Doc."

"I'll see you later, Wallace, be careful, now," she said to him.

He nodded, "I'll try."

Karin sat back down in her chair, and spun to face her computer.

Wallace turned and left.

The doors closed behind him, and he looked to the right to see Jentha walking up to him.

"What did the Doc say?" She asked.

"I should be ready for combat in a few days, and I was thinking..." He said as he smiled, "That we should get to know each other between now and then when you feel like it."

She smiled with delight at him, "I'd love to do that, where can we get some privacy?"

"We could go up to my cabin. Quiet as a mouse up there."

She nodded, "That's a spot, I haven't been up there yet, I didn't want to...intrude."

"Now's the perfect time, isn't it? When do you want to meet up?"

"I think...now," she said with a smile.

"Alright, ladies first?" He said with a gesture of going forward.

"Thank you, handsome," she said with a wink.

Wallace nodded, and followed.

* * *

"Wow..." Jentha said in awe, walking into Wallace's Cabin, "This is...amazing..."

"That's what I said when I came up here," Wallace agreed.

Jentha took the three steps down, went over to the bed, spun around, and fell backwards onto it.

"The Bed's harder than it looks too," Jentha said as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Yeah, that too," Wallace said with a grin, sitting on the long side of his sofa.

She laughed a bit, "Maybe I should've asked."

"Too late now, huh? Is your back broken?" Wallace asked, still grinning.

"Almost."

Wallace chuckled, "So, where should we start?"

Jentha sat up and leaned forward with her hands cupped together.

"I...do not know."

"I'll go first, then," Wallace said with a smile.

"Let's see...I was born in space. Raised on one ship or another, couldn't really call one home, we were moving from ship to ship in short times. I joined the Alliance when I turned of age. I rose through the ranks with speed, I was invited to the N7 Program and I accepted. I was trained under Captain Anderson, and I was at the top of my class."

Jentha nodded, listening intently.

"Then, came the mission of the Blitz, I united what resistance there was left, and fought back the Batarians. I've gotten a few medals afterwards. Soon, I was assigned to the Normandy, and after the war with Saren, boom, here I am."

Jentha nodded again, "Interesting, but how did you end up with Cerberus?"

"I...died," Wallace put it simply.

Her eyes went wide in disbelief.

"You did?"

"Yep. Killed by the Collectors, and I'm back for revenge."

"But...how did you...?" She asked.

"Cerberus recovered my body shortly after the Orginal Normandy was destroyed. It took them two years with my body on the operating table to revive me. It's difficult to believe, I know."

"Wow..." She said with surprise, "I...don't know what to say..."

"I know, it's hard for me to believe too, but I'm here," he said to her.

"So, I guess it's my turn?"

"Whenever you're ready."

She nodded, then took a breath.

"Well, I was born and raised on Omega. My father was Blue Suns Mercenary, and my mother was his girlfriend. After she had me, she left both of us. My father looked after me, taught me all of the things I know when I came of age. I think I inherited a few things from him."

Wallace nodded, "It seems so, doesn't it? He sounds like a good man."

"He told me one time he wanted to join the Alliance, but he thought they were too strict. I don't blame him, and that where I came in. I joined the Blue Suns when I was old enough and able."

Wallace nodded again, listening, "I can see where he's coming from, I can't say I blame him either. Or you, in that case."

"And here I am, riding along with you, I never thought my career would come to an end like that," she said to him.

"Well, technically, you're still Blue Suns material, let's say you're taking a long leave of absence," Wallace said with a smile.

She smiled back, "I like that."

"But, still, are you sure you want to stay? I mean, I'm not making you or anything," The Commander said to her.

"Yes, I've made my choice. I know I won't regret it, either," she said with a smile.

"I'm sure I won't regret it as well, no offense," Wallace replied.

"None taken," she said with a smile.

"What's the story when you joined the Blue Suns?"

"Oh! Well, I followed my father's footsteps. He helped me get started on my firearms training, and when my training was complete, he took me under his command as him being a captain."

"A protective father, too, huh?" Wallace said with a grin.

She laughed, "Yes, Sir. He'd send me on the easiest of the missions, soon, I confronted him to let me go on the more of the riskier. It took a while, but I managed to convince him."

Wallace nodded, "And, That's the boost to allow you to have your own command?"

She nodded back in confirmation, "Yep, it didn't take long before guys and gals were taking orders from me."

"And here, I'll respect your leadership, it always helps to have a helping hand." Wallace said to her.

She smiled with affection at him, "Aw, thank you..."

He chuckled, "You're welcome. So, it didn't take long for you to get to Commander in the Blue Suns, did it?"

"Nope, it wasn't long before I reached the rank, and I was working with Tarak."

"What about your father? What of him?"

"He's retired, he lives on Bekenstein, in the capital of Milgrom."

Wallace nodded, "That's a nice place to live for retirement. How's he doing?"

"Last time I heard from him, he said he was doing good."

"That's good. At least, you have tabs on him."

She nodded with agreement, they sat in silence for a few moments, and a question came to her mind, "Did you have any previous lovers?" She blurted out, immediately blushing afterwards, trying to hide her face by looking away.

Wallace sat there with a blank expression, then started laughing at her embarrassment.

"Oh! Sorry, I couldn't help but laugh, anyways, no, I didn't have a relationship before. Why, have you?"

She shook her head, "Despite all of the guys I've met, none of them appealed to me, but..." She tried to say, a look of uncertainty looking over her.

Wallace sat there silently, patiently waiting.

"You...you've captured my interest."

Wallace was surprised, even though he was half-expecting the words that came from her mouth.

"I can say you did the same for me," he said to her, smiling, "As you already heard."

She nodded, "Those words are still in my mind as well," she said with a smile.

Wallace chuckled, "I believe it."

"Believe what?"

"That you're a strong woman," he simply answered.

She looked down at the ground with a flush.

"I could tell by the look in your eyes when I first met you."

"Oh, stop, you're making me go red too much," Jentha pouted, looking up at him with a grin.

"It's adorable when you go red, sister, adds into play," he replied.

"And what kind of play are we into here?"

"Oh, just the usual friendly chat," he said innocently.

"Really? I'll take your word on that," she said to him.

"Besides the flirtations?"

"Well...I like the flirtations..." She replied.

"Then, it's the usual chat," Wallace said with a grin.

"Now, you're just trying to confuse me," Jentha said with a knowing look, a small smile forming at the edge of her lips.

"You're smart, just testing you."

"I don't need a test, How'd you think I got to Commander?"

"Just in case. they might have been doing it because of your looks, just saying," he said as he shrugged at the last bit.

She shook her head, "You're something else."

"And here, I thought we were getting along so well."

"It depends on you," she answered.

"Me? Why me?"

"You started it."

"You got me."

"Of course, I did, you didn't stand a chance." She said in a mocking, yet playful mood.

Wallace shook his head, getting a laugh from the Blue Suns Commander. This. Was going to be a long night, but he'll enjoy it.

* * *

**And there you go!**

**I got school coming up next week, so my stories probably won't be getting the progress I planned for them. But, anyway, until next time!**

**Thanks for reading, and please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**

**Story List:**

**Mass Effect:  
- A Doctor's Man  
~ Hearts Over Minds  
NEXT - Living in Hell on Earth  
- To Love A Quarian**

**Skyrim:  
- Between a Mother and Daughter  
- Love Gone Wrong  
- The Shaman of the Skaal  
- A World Upside Down**


	5. A Show

**Hearts Over Minds**

**Chapter 5 - A Show**

**Hey guys!**

**During the small break between a Chapter for 'A Doctor's Man' and one of 'Between a Mother and Daughter', my writing's going to have some change by adding detail, which probably all of stories lack. Hopefully, it'll take a turn for the better, once I get used to it, and bring you better chapters! I'm spreading this message across all of my current stories! Well, to ones that I haven't already said so on and the folks who doesn't follow all of my stories.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

After a recent check on his injuries and unable to go into combat yet, Wallace sat in the lit up Mess Hall of the Normandy, eating lunch that consisted of a Earth-fashioned turkey and cheese sandwich, with a cup of orange juice at its side.

The area was mostly empty with Gardener taking a nap, and the other crew members were in their quarters. He was hearing only the quiet sound of the humming drive core in the engineering deck, which relaxed him.

He took a bite.

"M-m-mm!" He exclaimed happily, "Good!" With his mouth full.

"What in spirits' name is that?" He heard the familiar Turian-ish voice to the right,

Wallace looked and saw Garrus, walking down the steps.

He grinned at his friend, "You never seen a sandwich?"

"I've seen sandwiches, but not with that combination," he replied as he sat down across from the Commander.

"It's an Earth tradition dating back to the Twentieth century, I don't think you'll like it, though," Wallace explained, shrugging.

Garrus nodded, then brought his hands up to wave them in a rejecting manner, "I'll pass, I prefer Turian food."

Wallace chuckled, "I figured you would. I don't think they have it in Dextro," then he took another bite.

_(Did I get that right? Was it Dextro...? I can't remember...)_

The Turian did the same, "Yeah...So..."

The Commander looked at him after taking a sip of his orange, tilting his head with curiosity.

"Jentha's with us, isn't she?"

Wallace nodded, "Yeah, she is."

He nodded back, "From what I saw, you're interested in her," the Turian said to him with a grin.

"Well, I am, but we're just going as friends for right now. I don't think I'm moving until she makes a move."

"She's a deadly girl, I tell you that much," Garrus said to him.

"She is," Wallace replied with agreement, before taking another chunk of the sandwich to the digestion.

"She's Blue Suns too, you don't find women with that amount of skill and efficiency."

Wallace grinned at him again, "Gettin' jealous?"

"What...? No, not at all, well, ok. A little bit, but I would prefer me some Turian ladies."

"What about a Cabal? I heard they were quite deadly," Wallace said before finishing his sandwich.

"But, I might make the wrong move and she'll plow me through a wall."

Wallace laughed, then Garrus joined in.

"Oh-ho-ho...my sides..." Wallace said.

"I lost mine," Garrus said to him.

"Hell, Garrus, you don't have any sides..." The Commander told him with a gesture towards hi lower part of his upper body.

Garrus looked, "You're right," then back up to Wallace, "My mandibles," he said with a raise of his 'eyebrows' and a twitching of his said subject.

Again, Wallace died, Garrus joined in again as well.

"Ah, shit...damn it, Garrus, you're going to make me lose my appendix," Wallace said to him while he grasped his side where his wound was.

Garrus came down to a questioning look, "What's an appendix?"

Wallace out a blank face on, then waved it off, "It's a human gland, don't worry about it."

Garrus nodded again, "Ah! Ok..."

The Commander's pain in the side subsided, and he resumed the sipping of his orange.

He felt a pair of soft, tender hands on his shoulders, squeezing gently in a loop in a smooth, constant motion, sent waves of chills and relaxation through his upper body.

"Ah...that's feels good!" Wallace moaned to whomever was massaging in, and he think he knew who.

He closed his eyes with his mouth open, narrowing his shut eyes.

He heard Garrus bust out laughing.

"What?" Wallace said through his dark sight.

"Your face! I never knew a human's face would be so hilarious!" Garrus said through his laughter.

With his mouth still agape, he smiled, "Enjoying the show?"

He heard a feminine laugh behind him, and the massage stopped.

"Aw!" Wallace groaned, "It was just getting good!" He said as he looked to see Jentha.

The Blue Suns Commander laughed, "I'm sure it was," she said as sat in the chair next to Wallace.

"I'll pay you if you can do it again," Wallace said with a lit up face. Again, gaining a guffaw from Garrus.

She joined Garrus, then afterwards; "Later, ok?"

He put his head down, pouring, then looking back up with puppy eyes, "Please?"

She died inside a little.

"Aw..." She said with her mouth open in a smile.

Garrus sat there, "I'm...going to do some more calibrations," then got up.

Wallace went back to normal as he grinned at the Turian.

"So soon?" Jentha asked.

"Well, until they do it themselves, It'll have to do," Garrus said to her with a grin.

She shook her head, "Alright, then, bye!" She bid him farewell as he walked back to the gunnery station.

"Garrus, the lady already scaring you?" Wallace asked out loud, grinning.

"Maybe, maybe not!" Came his response, causing Jentha and Wallace to laugh once again.

Wallace grasped his side again, cutting his laugh short, "Damn it, I need to quit doing that," he said with a grin, "Why am I so damn funny?"

But, Jentha took it the other way;

"Are you alright?" She asked, reaching for him.

"Oh, I'm ok, just laughing pain," he said to her reassuringly with a smile.

She withdrew her hands, and she smiled back;

"Just making sure."

"I'll let you know if it's real, ok?"

She nodded, "How much longer will it take to heal?"

"It's healing, even though it's still hurting."

She had came to ask something, but she doesn't know whether she should or not...

Wallace noticed her insecure look, "Something wrong?"

"I was wanting to ask you something, but I don't know if you want to do it..." She trailed off.

The Commander put a hand on her shoulder, "Jentha, you can ask me anything. As long as it doesn't involve combat, for now," he said with another reassuring, yet warm smile.

She gave him another smile, "It doesn't,"

He nodded, lifted his hand off of her shoulder, and brought it back to his side. He listened;

"I was...wanting to go to Bekenstein, and see my father, who I was telling you about? I haven't seen him in a couple of years. We've messaged each other in between, but my duty in the Blue Suns really didn't give me a chance," she explained.

Wallace nodded, "I'd truly like to meet your dad. From what you've told me, I can tell we're going to be best of friends," He smiled.

Jentha smiled back with delight as she lit up, and she threw her arms around him, "Thank you!" Then she looked back at him, "I'll pay you back somehow," not realizing she left her arms on his shoulders.

He shook his head, "You don't need to, Jentha, just make sure you stay on your feet."

She spawning another of her smile, and the time seem to slowly pass by while they looked into each other's eyes, not noticing.

Somehow, both of them found out at the same time, and tore their gazes away from each other, Jentha drew her arms back as they looked about gawkily.

But, in the end, they looked and smiled at each other, then busted into laughter.

"Oh...!" he said as he calmed down, "I'll go plot the course to Bekenstein, and I'll change my clothes."

"Why, did you piss your pants?" She asked before laughing again.

Wallace grinned and closed his eyes as he looked up, then came down with his head on the table gently as Jentha laughed away.

He turned his head in her direction, "God, you're something else, you know that?"

She gave him a playful grin.

* * *

The elevator opened up with Wallace stepping out onto the Combat Deck.

He walked up to his red headed assistant, who turned around eagerly.

"Hello, Wallace." She greeted him.

"Hey, Kelly," The Commander greeted her back.

"I've met our newest member, Jentha? She's wonderful! I say she'll be an excellent addition to the team."

Wallace nodded with agreement, "She is," then began to stare off into a distance.

"Do you have feelings for her?"

That brought the Commander back to reality, "Well, I do, but..."

"You're nervous to approach her?"

He knew he couldn't hide it from Kelly, she reads minds.

Wallace dropped his head, "Yes."

"Don't worry, soon, there will be a time that's right where you can tell her how you feel," she explained.

Wallace looked back up to her with a smile, "You're right, Kelly. Thank you. I just might have a chance."

She smiled back, "I'm always happy to assist."

"Okay, I've got to choose out course, thanks for the help, Kelly, I owe you one," he said with a smile as he moved to the side and up to the Galaxy Map. He saw the hologram of the Normandy disappear and the map appeared in front of him.

"Talk to you later," she told him, smiling to herself when she went back to work.

Wallace aimed at the Serpent Nebula, and it zoomed in to two systems. One with the Citadel, and the other with Bekenstein. He chose the one with their destination, then chose the said subject.

"Roger that, Commander, we're on our way," came Joker's voice.

The Commander nodded, then turned to go to the elevator. He pressed for the Cabin.

When the elevator arrived, he stepped out and went into his own dimmed, comfy zone of a cabin.

He walked over to his clothing terminal, and began to take off his clothes. He took off his shirt first by pulling it over his head. He stuck out the sleeves that were tucked in from him taking the clothing off, folded it, then put the shirt on the bed.

He took his boots off, but kept his socks. Next, he unbuttoned his Cerberus cargo pants, and pulled them down and off. He pushed both leg sockets of the pants to turn it inside in, and folded it nicely before placing on the bed.

Wallace turned toward the terminal, chose his leather N7 jacket, a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

A few moments passed before a drawer slid out slowly, revealing the chosen attire.

He started with the jeans. He put one leg, then the next before pulling them up to zip and button. Taking the belt that came with it, and slid it through the sockets around his waist until both ends reached, and he put it in the hole to keep his pants from falling off.

He heard a sharp whistle, and looked over at the steps to see Jentha, leaning on the trophy section of his desk with a smile on her face.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked as his cheeks reddened up.

"I just walked in while you were buttoning up your jeans. You look real nice in 'em," she said to him.

He let out a relief, "Oh, ok..."

"What? You didn't want me seeing your little friend?"

"Maybe," he replied with the re-reddening of his cheeks.

"I have to admit, you're hot," she told him.

"Yeah..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I get that a lot."

Wallace looked down to see his toned abs and torso, from intense training and adventuring, along with the bandages that still covered half of his chest from the left, and reached to part of his back. He still had the bandages on the side of his neck and bottom jaw.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'm sure every girl already imagined what you're packing underneath your shirt. Trust me, I've seen my men change in front of me from time to time," she said to him.

"Maybe," he said with a grin, "but you haven't seen any of them not with these guns," he said as he lifted and flexed his arms, kissing each.

She giggled, it sounded beautiful to Wallace, but he didn't show it.

"I know I haven't seen any that balanced," she said to him, lifting herself off his desk, "But! Have you seen any girls with this firepower?" She asked as she stepped down the steps to his level.

She was wearing a grey, sleeveless tank top, along with blue and white camouflage cargo pants.

"EDI, can you turn up the lights?" Jentha asked the AI.

"Will do, Jentha," came the response.

The lights in the cabin brightened up more, highlighting both of them.

She brought her arms up in right angles, and flexed them.

Wallace has never seen such muscular beauty on a woman, before. She instantly beat every girl he saw in N school.

Her arms were a wonder to behold, her arms were perfectly a balanced and honed combination.

"Or, this?"

She lifted her shirt up and folded it over her breasts, revealing her stunning, yet smooth six pack.

Wallace's jaw dropped.

"How about this?"

She unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, letting them fall to the ground. She had boxers-like underwear

Again, her astonishing beauty and strength broke the scale.

She tipped her right up, tilting and twisting it, showing him her richly tanned, and soft legs.

"God damn...!" Wallace said in awe.

She looked at him with a smile.

"Well, I can see you're being honest!" Wallace said to her, smiling back, "Now, I can show you how a man poses."

He placed his right foot ahead of his left, and leaned back, then twisted his upper body towards her.

She grinned at him, nodding, checking him up and down.

"That's sexy," she told him, "my turn."

She brought her hands together high above her head, turned her skull to the side, and waved her body, starting from her hands and down to her feet in a continuous motion.

Wallace gave a long, pitch-descending whistle, following each wave, her breasts, then her abs, and down to her feet.

She did so for a few more seconds, and looked at him after she was done to see a smile and a nod.

"One more from me," Wallace said to her, smiling.

Resuming the same position as earlier, he placed his hands behind his head, and did the same as she did, doing the continuous wave that looped.

Jentha watched as his muscles from his chest down to his legs repeat what she just did. It turned her on, she was very impressed.

She placed a hand on her mouth, kissing it, and lowered it to send the message to him.

He responded by stopping, then pointing at her with a finger and a wink.

"Commander, We're arriving into Bekenstein's atmosphere," came Joker's voice.

* * *

**And there you have it!**

**The show with Wallace is for the ladies out there reading this fanfic, I know there quite a few of you there! I hoped you enjoyed it! 'Cause I'm round, not slim...ha!**

**Also, sorry for the late upload! The day has delayed me a lot more than I thought it would.**

**Just to let you guys know, I've got school starting on the 27th in the USA, and it's going to set me back dramatically on my stories. I'm sorry, I know, it sucks. I'll try my best to keep uploading chapters when I can!**

**Thanks for reading and please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**

**Story List:**

**Mass Effect:  
- A Doctor's Man  
~ Hearts Over Minds  
- Living in Hell on Earth  
- To Love A Quarian**

**Skyrim:  
- Between a Mother and Daughter  
- ? (Love Gone Wrong has been completed.)  
NEXT - The Shaman of the Skaal  
- A World Upside Down**


	6. Bekenstein, and a Wish

**Hearts Over Minds**

**Chapter 6 - Bekenstein, and a Wish**

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

**Hopefully, I can describe Bekenstein good enough for imagery.**

* * *

The airlock of the Normandy was stabilizing the pressure with Bekenstein's to ensure a smooth transition from the ship to the world outside.

Wallace and Jentha were standing side by side, in the clothes from earlier:

The Commander wore a N7 Leather Jacket with a white T-shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and black sneakers. Along with his predator in its holster at his side.

Jentha wore a gray, sleeveless tank top with her fitting blue and white camouflage cargo pants, along with white sneakers. She had her Predator as well.

"I've never been to Bekestein's capital. What's it like?" Wallace asked Jentha.

"It's like Illium, but a Human, Illium," She said to him.

Wallace nods, "Got it."

The Airlock steamed as it released the pressure while it opened up. Revealing a enclosed docking tube, leading out to the open space of a platform.

"You take the lead, You know the place better than I do," Wallace said to her with a grin.

She grinned back, "Alright, I will."

Then, she headed off with Wallace at the side.

They reached the end of the tube, and Wallace got a good look at the surrounding area.

Bekestein was similar to Illium, as Jentha said. There were skyscrapers here and there with traffic in lanes going different directions at varying heights. It was in the middle of the day with small clouds in the sky, and it was a good time to meet Jentha's father.

The Platform they were on was similar to the Citadel, except, from where they were, was circular, and flat. It went down as a narrow bridge to a single door.

Jentha moved on, and Wallace followed.

"Wow, looks beautiful," Shepard commented.

"The city? It is," Jentha replied as she looked back at him.

"No... I was talking about you," Wallace said with a smile.

She smiled back, "Flatterer."

Wallace chuckled, "I try."

* * *

They were in a skycar with Jentha driving and Wallace riding. She knew the way, he didn't.

He told the crew they had shore leave for a few hours, blow off some steam, and Jentha and the Commander were the first ones off. He dealt with the docking fees, with a few autographs for the greeters, who ended up being young girls. They were in their twenties, but they were too young while Wallace had his sights on someone else.

"You see their faces when you walked in?" That someone said to him before laughing again.

Wallace laughed as well as he remembered, "Yeah, they froze in their tracks!"

"Oh...! That one girl looked she was about to faint," she said as she shook her head.

"She probably did after we left too."

Jentha nodded with agreement.

Then the skycar headed downward.

"And here we are!" Jentha said as the car came to a stop on a road in front of a average sized house.

She killed the engine, then opened the door with the two stepping out.

The house was in the middle of a low neighborhood away from the main city capital of Bekestein. There was mostly natural grass and trees with houses every block or so.

And there was a slight, relaxing breeze, felt like he was on Earth.

He snapped out of his fantasy world when he saw Jentha walk around the car.

"Come on, I'm sure he's home," she said to him.

"After you," Wallace said with a hand gesture towards the house and a smile.

"Gentleman, huh?" She told him with a wink.

Again, Wallace chuckled, "What my parents taught me," he said with a shrug while he followed her up the walkway.

She did the same.

When they came upon the door, she knocked. It was a few moments before the door was answered by a very active, balanced human man in the looks of his sixties.

"Daddy!" Jentha said, throwing her arms around him.

"Jentha! My sweetheart, what brings you here? Weren't you hunting Archangel?" The man asked with a big smile.

"Well, I was...and got a change of plans," she answered as they let each other go.

"What happened? And who is...Shepard?" The man asked as he saw Wallace.

Wallace saluted, "Sir."

The old man was very confused now, his expression said it all.

"Let's go in, and I'll explain," Jentha said to him.

"Of course, of course! Come in!" The man said with a waving motion as he turned around and went in. Jentha and Wallace followed.

The interior of the house was decent, nothing special, just simple.

The Living room, which they were in now, consisted of a comfortable brown sofa against a staircase going up, a large flat screen TV, low table in front of the couch, and finally, a single light brownish chair on the other side of the sofa. The walls were made of wood...?

Ahead of the living room, was the kitchen, fashioned like a 2000s kitchen. It looked exactly alike.

"Please! Have a seat on the couch," he gestured towards the couch as he went around the table.

And they did. Jentha sat on the side closer to the chair while Wallace sat down next to her.

"Sweet tea?" He asked.

"Tea? Oh yeah! Please!" Wallace replied happily, "I haven't had tea in a very long time!"

The man nodded with a smile, then turned and went into his kitchen.

Jentha looked at him in surprise, "You drink tea?"

"Yes, I do, it's delicious, and I haven't had a cup last I've been to Earth," he replied happily once more.

"Then, you'll love my dad's mix, it's a mix made from heaven!"

"Oh, now you got me all thirsty..." Wallace said dreamily.

She laughed.

Jentha's father came back in with three mug glasses filled to the brim with a brownish liquid called Tea, and set one in front of Jentha, then Wallace and kept the last for himself.

"Thank you, sir," Walllace said with a smile, raising his glass in honor.

Jentha did the same with a smile.

Jentha's father raised his with a smile as well, "To good ole' tea!"

"To good ole' tea!" Jentha and Wallace said in sync.

Wallace lifted himself up a little to join the toast of the drinkers.

Then, Wallace lifted the cup up to sip the tea.

He just tasted a gift from heaven.

The perfect amount of sugar with a little bit of an aftertaste of great flavor that he craved for.

"Man, this is unbelievable!" Wallace said in awe.

Jentha laughed as she looked at her dad with a smile, "Dad, you got another believer."

"It seems so, honey, it seems so," he said with a smile before looking at Wallace.

The man set his cup down, and walked over to the chair, and pulled it over to the table, then turned it towards the couch. He grabbed his mug, and sat down to begin gently rocking.

"So, tell me how you ended up with the Commander here?" The man asked.

"Ok, I will. Dad, this is Commander Wallace Shepard, as you know, and Wallace, this is Johnny," she said to the men.

"Johnny? Fits you," Wallace said as he lifted up one more time to shake hands with the man.

The man chuckled, "It does right now, doesn't it?"

"Yes, sir."

"So, what's the story between you two?" Johnny asked.

"Well, you know I was after Archangel, right? And how Tarak was mistreating me? Wallace, here, came to the Blue Suns meeting room. He walked in and Tarak yelled at him. Then told me to 'deal' with him. I took him outside, and I...told him about how I've been treated like dirt. Wallace boosted my spirits by saying I was strong woman when I was doubting myself," she said as she smiled. Wallace reddened at the compliment.

"He did?" John said, then looking at him, "Thank you for treating her right, then, Commander."

Wallace shooed it off, "It was nothing, Sir. You've got a beautiful and strong daughter here. Whoever doesn't do it right, deserves her fury, and I want to see it," he said with big grin.

Johnny laughed, "I would too. There were times where I got too far on her nerves, and boy, my ears were ringing for hours."

Jentha and Wallace laughed.

"I'm sorry, daddy," Jentha apologized.

"Don't be, I unleashed the beast, and look where you are," the man replied with a smile.

She smiled, "But...It was Wallace, who convinced me to join up with Archangel and take down Tarak," she said to him.

Johnny nodded, "And what of Tarak?"

"Dead, but at a price," Jentha said sadly, and Wallace knew what she was talking about.

"Jentha, please, you don't have to..." He was cut off by Jentha with a finger to the mouth.

Johnny looked at both at them, "What was that price?"

"Before we took Tarak down, he caught me off guard. He fired a missile after cursing at me for working with Wallace. I didn't react fast enough, and...Wallace saved me. He came out of nowhere and pushed me out of the way, but...he got hit."

Johnny looked at her with wide eyes as he leaned forward, "He took a missile for you?"

"Yes, because I...I was too slow..." She said guiltily, "I could have taken it."

Wallace decided to prove her wrong. He stood up with both of them watching.

"Jentha, I would have gladly taken a missile to both sides in exchange for you to live without this type of injury," he said as he lifted his shirt and jacket show Johnny his bandages.

"Good god, son," Johnny said in surprise.

"But...still..." She tried to say.

He lowered his upper garments, then sat down, facing Jentha, who still had the accused face on.

"Jentha, I care about you, ok? I know you're a soldier to the bone, but I don't want a jackass taking you down," he said to her.

"Hey, Commander? Can I talk to you, in private?" Johnny asked.

Wallace turned his gaze to the father, surprised.

"Yes, sir?" he said as he stood up with the man.

He motioned to meet in the back, then moved. Wallace went around the table, and followed.

The man moved to the right, into the laundry room.

When Wallace got in, Johnny closed the door, then turned to Wallace.

"Do you have feelings for my daughter?" He asked.

Wallace, then got nervous with red cheeks, "Y-yes, sir...?"

He noticed it, too, "Boy, shake that off, You're not in trouble," he said reassuringly with a slight smile.

Wallace let out a relief.

"I can tell, that Jentha loves you, has she said anything about it?"

Wallace's eyes went wide, "She does?" Then snapped to reality, "But, no, she didn't."

The man nodded, "I see it in her eyes, I know her inside, out. Anyway, if she didn't she will in time."

"Why did you bring me back here?"

"I...I go to church to pray to the good lord above for forgiveness of the lives I've taken in my Blue Suns career. I've gotten the message of death, telling me that my time has come. I could go tomorrow, the day after, or whenever."

Wallace nodded, listening.

"I...I can't pay back what you did for me and my daughter, but I have one wish I'd like to see fulfilled while I'm gone. Something I couldn't give her that she wanted as her deepest. She's probably told you that her mother wasn't around when she was born, so I had to take care of her before I moved to Bekenstein after she was old enough to take care of herself," he said with guilt.

"Whatever the wish may be, I'll make it come true," Wallace said with a sincere nod.

"Thank you. You give me hope and peace. Please, I'm begging you to give it to her. She's a fantastic girl, and I'd hate to not have that wish come true for her."

Then, John motioned him near, and Wallace did so.

He whispered that wish to the Commander's ear. Wallace nodded, then looked at the old man who had pleading eyes.

"I'm sure that's something I can do. If I can't, then I'll die trying for her."

The old man had tears come to his eyes, "Thank you," he cracked, then hugged Wallace, patting him on the back.

"I don't want Jentha to see me like this, can you convince her to go? I don't mean rudely, but..."

Wallace put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, John, I understand. I'll tell her you need some time."

Again, the man nodded, "God bless you, Wallace, wherever your journey takes you."

Wallace gave the man a smile, "You too, Johnny. Farewell, and may we meet again should I go early."

Then, Wallace exited the laundry, deeply pondering the wish he was asked to achieve.

_"Yeah, I'll make it happen." He thought._

* * *

**And there you go!**

**This chapter and the following is in honor of my best friend's grandfather, who passed away last year. I will write the tale in the next chapter, so get ready for feels!**

**I'm sure some of you know what that wish is, but don't tell anybody, please! If you think you know what it is, PM me! I want to see what you come up with! (I already got it, so...just wanting to see what you think!)**

**Thanks for reading, and please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**

**Story List:**

**Mass Effect:  
- A Doctor's Man  
~ Hearts Over Minds  
- The Asari Spectre  
- To Love a Quarian**

**Skyrim:  
- Between a Mother and Daughter  
NEXT - ?**

**- ?**

- A World Upside Down


	7. A Family

**Hearts Over Minds**

**Chapter 6 - A Family**

**Hey guys! Here's the next one! This one will relate, and in honor of my friend's family member. Why and how? Read along, and I will explain in the next A/N at the end.**

**Update: Sorry, guys! I didn't know I had this one already done!**

* * *

The rusty door opened up with a screech of metal against metal as Wallace, Jentha, and Garrus moved into the room with weapons locked and loaded.

They all lowered them as they found who they were looking for.

"There you are! I've watched your progress," the Krogan said.

It has been a few days after Wallace met Johnny. He was back in fighting shape.

Wallace holstered his weapon as he walked towards the Krogan. His teammates did the same.

Jentha looked and took in her surroundings.

There was a tank along the wall in front of them next to the door with the Warlord on the left side with a holographic console. After the Warlord, was a large rectangular window. The Tank had a full-grown Krogan inside.

"You don't sound particularly caged, or grateful, that I'm here, Okeer?" Wallace replied as the Warlord looked at him.

"Perhaps, but I will not or the batteries on these tanks will wait while you play with these moronic blue suns," The Krogan said as he faced the console.

"Hey!" Jentha said.

"You're one, aren't you?" Okeer asked her as he looked.

"I was," she answered.

"I didn't mean any offense, of course, just the one down there," Okeer said as he walked over to the window and pointed at a female blue suns Commander.

Wallace and the other two followed and saw her.

Jentha scowled, "Her?"

Wallace looked over and got curious, "You know her?"

She nodded, "Jedore, She's a bitch."

"Sounds like one too," Garrus muttered.

Wallace chuckled, "She does, and who does orders over a microphone?"

"I found out who released the Krogan, Okeer, of course." Came Jedore's voice through the speakers.

"And, it's time for me to shut her fuckin' mouth. She got jealous of my rising of a Commander," Jentha said, still scowling.

Even Garrus took a moment to look at her.

"Gas the Krogan and the Commandoes!" Jedore said.

The next thing that happened, valves in the room came open.

Okeer looked and watched as one by one opened.

He glanced over at the tank and saw the valve come open.

"She'll kill my Legacy with a damned valve!" Then, turned to Wallace, "If you want what you're looking for, go and get rid of her! I must stay...and do what needs to be down," he said as he looked at the tank.

Wallace nodded, then turned towards the other door on the opposite side of the room and began walking towards it.

"Jentha, you handle Jedore. Whatever else is down there, Garrus and I will take care," Wallace said.

Jentha and Garrus nodded their acknowledgement.

* * *

Jentha was going to Jedore, who was on the other side of the room where they entered earlier. As Wallace said, he and Garrus were going to take care of any other resistance, which was a mech at the end of the platform of the said mech.

"Hey, Bitch!" Jentha shouted to Jedore when she reached the side.

Jedore turned from where she was standing and saw Jentha.

"Who are you callin' a bitch?" Jedore said.

"You! And I'm going to kick your ass!" The Commander replied.

"I'd like to see you try!" Jedore taunted.

And she did.

Jentha took off in the speed of light to deliver a severe blow to the side of Jedore's face. Jentha placed her hands on her back and brought her knee into the abdomen. Jentha let go by the time of impact and watched Jedore stagger back with blood coming out of her nose.

The Commander stomped towards her with a grim expression.

Jedore threw on an angry expression, and when Jentha got close enough, she tried two kicks to the front, and Jentha was caught off guard, dazed by the attack. Jedore jumped and tried a kick to the head, but Jentha stopped and caught her leg, and swept the other. Jedore fell to the hard, steel floor. Jedore used it, and slammed her free leg into Jentha's side. Jentha yelped as she stumbled to the side and used the railing to keep her from falling.

Jedore quickly got up, and ran towards Jentha.

Jentha saw her, and dropped with her leg sticking out.

Jedore was too late to react as she tripped and her torso armor slammed into the railing, cracking heavily as she slid down to the ground with her face to the side, getting scrapped by the rough exterior of the low wall.

Jentha crawled a little bit and shot up, spun around, and caught Jedore's fist that was in the air, who got up as quickly as she did.

She was running out of energy, getting tired, she needed to end it.

She pulled the fist forward and head-butted Jedore, who went staggering back again when She released her at the time of the hit, pulled out her Carnifex, aimed for the skull, and fired.

Jedore fell backwards with her mouth agape, a trail of blood from the center of her forehead as her arms spread out.

She hit the ground with a thud. When she was still, blood trickled down the sides of her forehead.

Jentha looked up from her glorious kill with a satisfied smile as She saw Wallace come running up the stairs.

"Jentha? Oh, thank The Lord!"

She laughed as she holstered her Carnifex.

"I heard that shot, and it made me curious on who won. I knew it was you, but I wanted to make sure," The N7 Commander said as he walked up with Garrus following.

"What? You thought I'd actually lose against HER?" Jentha said to him.

"Impressive shot," Garrus said with a grin.

"I hate to disappoint," she said with a smile.

"C'mon, let's go see Okeer," Wallace said with a gesture.

* * *

Well, apparently, the alarms for the lab were disabled, and they found the Warlord next to the tank, dead, with a recording telling them that Okeer didn't know anything about the collectors.

So, here they are, in the shuttle with the tank in tow in the back. It was being held by a tight gravitational field.

In the shuttle, sat Wallace and Jentha next to each other with Garrus by himself on the other side, in the middle.

"Well, that sucks," Jentha said as she leaned forward with her arms propped up on her knees, "Going in for a Warlord, and come out with a baby, a tank-grown baby, anyway."

"Okeer would have packed a punch, but I guess he'll do," Wallace said.

"I just hope he doesn't eat Turians," Garrus said with a grin.

Wallace and Jentha chuckled.

"Don't worry, we'll find someone else for him to eat," Jentha said, grinning back.

Garrus chuckled.

* * *

The Cargo doors of the Normandy closed up as the shuttle came to a hover, then down to the floor.

The door of the shuttle opened to allow its passengers to exit.

Wallace looked to see two crew members pass him with a hovering pad.

He followed them and watched as they worked to lower the tank onto the pad.

Jentha and Garrus walked up to him.

"You guys can go ahead and dress out, I'll direct where the tank goes," Wallace told them.

Garrus nodded, "You know where to find me if you need me."

"I'll be up on the CIC, and walk around," Jentha said to him.

Wallace nodded, then the two turned and went. The Commander turned back to the operation at hand.

* * *

_Minutes later..._

"The subject is stable, Commander, onboard integration was seamless," EDI said as Wallace walked up to the tank.

The pod was placed in the far room on the left when you step out of the elevator on the engineering deck. It was enough room for the Krogan inside if Wallace decides to let him out.

Wallace leaned back, crossing his arms.

"Is he aware?" Wallace asked.

"There are no signs showing that he is active," came EDI's voice.

Wallace nodded, "Time to open the tank."

"Are you sure, Commander? Cerberus protocols clearly state about Alien technology..."

"I know, but I want to find out if he's a powerful addition to the team, or a time bomb, I rather deal with it now," The Commander explained.

"Very well, the controls to the tank are yours, as well as the consequences," EDI said.

Wallace stepped up to the control panel, tapped at it a few moments, then stepped back.

He watched as the fluids drained out of the tank, with the Krogan slipping down a little.

Then, the tank stood up, opening the glass doors as they slid into the tank.

The Krogan caught the ledge of the tank as he fell and coughed up the nutrients.

He looked up, and Wallace took a step forward.

The Krogan blinked once, then narrowed his eyes on the Commander.

Wallace didn't react in time as the Krogan charged, tackled him, and slammed him into the wall across from the door, pinning him there.

"Human. Male," the Krogan said, "Before you die, I need a name."

"Me, or you?" Wallace asked.

"Me, there were several, Okeer, Warlord, Grunt. Grunt, it has no meaning, but it'll do," Grunt said.

The Krogan didn't know it, but Wallace has his Phalanx aiming at the abdomen in case something went down.

"Okay, Grunt, I'm Commander Shepard, and I suggest you stand down," Wallace said to him.

"I want you to try your best to take me down," Grunt told him.

"This doesn't have to get ugly, Grunt, I have a strong ship, crew, and you'd make it even better," Wallace reasoned.

The Krogan hesitated, thinking.

"Ok, Shepard," Grunt said, backing off, "But, if...if I find what I'm looking for, a clan, I'll gladly pit them against you."

"Good, then we have a deal," Wallace said.

"Huh?" Grunt questioned, looking down, noticing the pistol, "Ah! Offer one hand, and arm the other," he said with a grin and a nod.

* * *

Wallace stepped out of the elevator onto the CIC, he began to walk over to his terminal before Kelly looked and noticed him.

She walked up to him with a very worried expression, which made Wallace curious and a little bit worried as well.

"Kelly, something wrong?" He asked.

"Uh...yes, Commander, I was having a chat with Jentha, after you arrived? She was checking her e-mail while we were talking, and..." Kelly tried to gather her words...

The name 'Jentha' got Wallace alert,

"What happened?"

"Well...she went from happy to shock, then she burst into tears! She took off to the Cabin before I could stop her and ask what was wrong. From that, she really needs you," Kelly answered.

Wallace nodded, then began to sidestep to towards the elevator, "Thank you, Kelly."

She simply nodded as Wallace jogged to the elevator and pressed for the cabin.

* * *

Wallace walked into the small space between the elevator and his Cabin, and heard the evident sobs from the room.

The door opened up and Wallace walked in silently, he reached the stairs, and saw Jentha sitting on the long side of the sofa, with her back to the desk, elbows on her knees, face in her hands.

Seeing her like this, hurt him. Even if they weren't in a relationship, she was still a best friend to him.

He made his way down the steps, and sat down next to her gently.

Placing his hand on her back, and stroking it long, and tenderly.

"Let it out, What happened?" Wallace asked.

He knew it was a stupid question to ask. Knowing why she was crying, pointed to the obvious.

Jentha cleared herself up as she looked at him, her eyes were bloodshot, cheeks shining in the dim lights of the cabin from the tear-shedding, and the grieving look in the eyes.

"I got an e-mail saying Johnny was found dead this morning in his bed..." Jentha said as a few tears escaped from her eyes, "We've only seen him a few days ago!"

Wallace broke his gaze to the table, he was unsure what to do at the moment.

Jentha, on the other hand, noticed something, "Why do I get the feeling you already knew?"

The question took Wallace by surprise, he didn't know he was that evident.

"I...well, remember when Johnny needed to talk to me? That's what it was about. You know he was member of his church down there, and...he told me he gotten a message that his time has come," Wallace explained.

Her mouth was agape, "And...you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry, but he didn't want me to tell you, he didn't want you to worry about him," Wallace explained again.

Her expression was unclear to tell.

"Is there anything else?" She asked.

"He wanted me to grant his final wish before he departed..." Wallace said as he dug in his pocket, then pulled out a small, folded sheet of paper that was handed to him when Johnny was telling him the wish.

He gave it to her, and she opened it.

She began reading it out loud;

_"Dear, my sweetheart Jentha._

_If you're reading this, then I have gone to The Lord, and Wallace has kept his wish. I want you to know, that, I love you, and always keep your head up._

_I'll be with you, always._

_Johnny_

_P.S, below is the recipe of my tea."_

Her hand went to her mouth, then the thought about Wallace's wish has gotten her.

"Wish? What was he talking about?" Jentha asked, looking at the Commander.

Wallace gave a slight smile while he answered;

"He wanted me to give you, what he couldn't."

Then, she was confused, "And, what is that?"

"He wanted me to give you, a family. One he couldn't give you when you was growing up on Omega," Wallace said.

Her eyes went wide, "A family...?"

"One, that you can keep," Wallace said with a smile.

"All I had was my Father back then, now he's gone, that just leaves...you," Jentha said, smiling back.

"Me? I didn't think you..." Wallace tried to say.

"You seriously didn't know the signs I was trying to give you? I wanted to be with you, but...I...didn't know if you felt the same way."

"Really? I was doing the same thing...but, no, I didn't see the signs you were trying to give me..."

They seem to stare at each other in the eyes for a bit.

"But, seriously, I...I consider you a very dear friend, and maybe...fate brought us together," Jentha said with an affectionate smile.

Wallace smiled back, "I'd like to think the same thing."

Jentha brought a hand up to caress the side of his face, and reeled him in slowly, both looking into the eyes of each other, but they closed just before their lips sealed in an unbelievable contact.

* * *

**That's all folks!**

**But, no, not really. :D**

**Anyway, the story I mentioned in the last chapter is in relation of the chain of events in the chapters so far:**

**One day, My best friend and I were in class at high school, (He's graduated, and is in training of the National Guard of the U.S.) We were in wood shop, and he was telling me about his grandfather who lived in Michigan, I think? I can't really remember, but after the class, we're walking and he tells me that he just had a heart attack. He died, I didn't show it, but it hurt! We get through talking about him, (He's a great guy!) and he departs the world minutes after we got through speaking. D:**

**Thanks for reading, and please, leave a review!**

**~ Dark**

**Story List:**

**Mass Effect:  
- A Doctor's Man  
~ Hearts Over Minds  
NEXT - The Asari Spectre**

**- One Of A Kind**


End file.
